You're My Best Friend
by Leonineus
Summary: A little songfic I came up with on the fly, to the tune of Queen's You're My Best Friend. Enjoy.


You're My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the song that will be performed in this chapter. The rights to Harry Potter are owned by J. K. Rowling and numerous others, while the rights to the song **_**You're My Best Friend**_** by Queen are owned by Freddie Mercury (R.I.P.), Brian May and the other members of Queen.**

Harry stood up in front of the rest of the Hogwarts students and staff with a magical microphone. It was Talent Night, a new invention designed to get everybody to have fun and display talents to the rest of the school. Each contestant was voted at the end of their act and the best act won a prize. Harry was singing the famous Queen song, _You're My Best Friend_ for Hermione's benefit. He knew she loved the song and really wanted to make her happy. He really felt the song applied to him and her because she really _was_ his best friend in the world and plus, he did actually love her.

After a second of looking around the audience and finally spotting Hermione, he smiled at her and spoke, "This is a song I feel applies to me and someone in this audience. She's the greatest person I know, and definitely the most admirable I will ever know. This is _You're My Best Friend_ by Queen."

He took a breath, and began to sing;

_Ooh you make me live__  
__Whatever this world can give to me__  
__It's you you're all I see__  
__Ooo you make me live now honey__  
__Ooo you make me live__  
_

The crowed was murmuring; none of them had known Harry Potter could sing like that. A couple were looking around to find the person he had meant.

___Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had__  
__I've been with you such a long time__  
__You're my sunshine and I want you to know__  
__That my feelings are true__  
__I really love you__  
__Oh you're my best friend__  
_

He met Hermione's eyes and nodded to her. She raised a hand to her mouth as the realization dawned on her; she knew who he was singing this for. She smiled up at him.

___Ooo you make me live___

_Ooh I've been wandering round__  
__But I still come back to you__  
__In rain or shine__  
__You've stood by me girl__  
__I'm happy at home__  
__You're my best friend_

Harry gazed down at Hermione in the audience, smiling as he sang;__

_Ooo you make me live__  
__Whenever this world is cruel to me__  
__I got you to help me forgive__  
__Ooo you make me live now honey__  
__Ooo you make me live__  
_

Harry saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears, whether of sadness or happiness he could not tell. He beckoned to her, gesturing for her to join him on the stage as he kept singing;

___You're the first one__  
__When things turn out bad__  
__You know I'll never be lonely__  
__You're my only one__  
__And I love the things__  
__I really love the things that you do__  
__You're my best friend_

Hermione gently pushed through the throng until she was standing right against the stage. Harry gently crouched down and took her hand; pulling her onto the stage beside him. Murmurs ran around the room as Hermione rested her head against Harry's shoulder and listened as he continued to croon;__

_Ooo you make me live___

_I'm happy at home__  
__You're my best friend__  
__Oh you're my best friend__  
__Ooo you make me live__  
__You you're my best friend_

As he finished the song, Harry lowered the microphone and turned to Hermione. She smiled up at him as he pulled her in to a kiss. Behind the crowds, the judges; Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick raised their wands and shot numbers into the air. Three tens. The crowds exploded into cheering and applause. Harry and Hermione, still on the stage, were oblivious. They had now broken apart, but were standing in a close embrace, gazing into each other's eyes.

In his heart, he knew Voldemort was still out there, but he just didn't care. He had found the one person most important to him, and he would never let her go. He was happy at last. As he and Hermione slipped off the stage and sat in a corner, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry gently swayed her and murmured to himself, _"Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had__; __I've been with you such a long time__; __You're my sunshine and I want you to know__; __That my feelings are true__; __I really love you__; __Oh you're my best friend…"_

**(A/N: Hey all, this is a little songfic I came up with while trying to persuade my Muses to help me write at least one story. Annoyingly, all three then walked out on me, leaving behind this little idea. After looking up the lyrics and putting the song on constant replay on Windows Media Player, I got to typing. This is the result of that little idea. I hope you've enjoyed it, and I might write another if my Muses don't return. I sincerely hope they do. Goodnight people, Leonineus OUT!)**


End file.
